


Opiumella

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based on Cinderella, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL





	

Young Ryuichi smiled as he heard his father's horse whinny. He ran to his bedroom window and watched as his father came up the long drive of their home. His big majestic black beast he called a horse, thundering ago the ground. Delighted that his father had finally returned from his long trip abroad, Ryuichi raced from his bedroom, down the hall and stairs out into the entrance. Uncaring that he wore nothing but his sleeping gown.

Excitedly, Ryuichi bounced from foot to foot. His eyes widening at the sight of their grand carriage not far behind his father. He new that the surprise his father had mentioned in his most recent letter lay in there. Ryuichi raced down the front steps and jumped up into his father's arms.

The grand Duke Feilong squeezed his beloved son in a tight hug. He had missed his little boy these long months he had been away. Still holding his boy close, Duke Feilong meet from his mighty beast of a horse to the ground. His long silky black hair floating on the air behind him.

Duke Feilong surveyed the vast land of his home. He took in the giant castle he shared with his son and servants. The large horse stable the garden in which their food grew and the woods in which he hunted for meat to ensure his son would grow big and strong. Lastly, he took in the vast fields of Papaver somniferum. The opium poppy had long been generous to the Dukes of Opium that head lived here. True to their nature, they were good to Feilong. Allowing him to supply medicine and drugs alike. He had opened many opium dens in recent years. The latest he just opened on the trip from which he had just come home from.

As the Duke took in his he, little Ryuichi ran his hands through his father's raven hair. His favorite thing to do. He settled his head against his father's shoulder, hands still wrapped in his father's hair. Together, they watched the carriage pull up in front of the castle.

"Ready for that surprise I promised you, Ryuichi? "

The boy nodded enthusiastically. Eyes wide, he watched as a servant opened the carriage door. Door open, the most beautiful man Ryuichi had ever seen stepped free of the carriage. Besides his father of course. The man had blond hair; not naturally of course, not that little Ryuichi know that. He had green eyes, also fake, that held little Ryuichi's heart. He had the same taste as his father.

"You must be Ryuichi." The man spoke gently. "Your father has told me so much about his little prude and joy. I am Shuu. Your new mother."

"Mother?!" Excitement filled Ryuichi. He had always wanted a mother.

"Yes Ryuichi. Your mother. But wait. There is more."

Shuu stepped aside. A boy, tall and lean with glasses and brown hair stepped out of the carriage. He was obviously older than Ryuichi. He was followed by another boy. This one thick and beefy with light, almost blond hair.

"Ryuichi, these are your new brothers. Kei and Kazumi."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

A year passed in happiness. Duke Feilong was busy overseeing his home and opium business. Though not affectionate, Shuu didn't his part as Ryuichi's mother. Kei and Kazumi paid little attention to Ryuichi. When they did bother with the four year old, they were not all that kind. Kazumi was very fond of dunking little Ryuichi's head into the chamberpots. Kei would often push him into the mud and laugh at the mud covered four year old. There were even times that the two older boys would just use poor Ryuichi as a punching bag.

Little Ryuichi never complained. To him it was just how his brothers played. And the little boy was all too happy to have brothers.

It was a day like so many others before. Duke Feilong rose early to go on another business trip. His wife and step sons remained asleep in their warm beds. However, Ryuichi was up and dressed. His bags packed. He was determined that this time he would travel with his father.

Duke Feilong smiled as he saw his son come down the stairs. Dragging his suitcase behind him. He picked up his little boy and Ryuichi snuggled tiredly into him.

"Ryuichi, you know you can not come with me."

"But papa, I hates it when you leave."

"I kno—" The Duke spoke no more. He fell to the ground, his son sliding from his now lax embrace.

"Papa?" Ryuichi shook his father's shoulder. "Papa?"

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Twenty years later…

King Kou loved his son dearly. He was fair of skin with sun colored hair and stormy sea eyes. He was slim and on the short side. His most fetching feature was his kind heart. Prince Akihito was forever befriending those he met, from the shoe maker to the royalty of the neighboring kingdom. He nurtured injured animals back to health. He knew not a single enemy.

Now King Kou was a romantic and sentimental man. He had loved his queen, Prince Akihito's mother, very dearly. And there was nothing he wanted more in this world, than for his precious son to know true love.

With such sentiments in mind, the king set about organizing a grand ball. He invited everyone from his own kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms. No one was left out.

Prince Akihito wasn't much interested in love. He wasn't a romantic like his father and he was young. Only eighteen. Yet he loved his father dearly. Knowing how much the king looked forward to this true love ball, Prince Akihito could not help but indulge him.

"Oh my dear boy! How I wonder what your true love is like. Is it a she? A he? Are they rich or poor?"

"It matters not. For they will be my true love."

King Kou smiled fondly. "Right you are my boy."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

"Oh, whatever is that horrid smell?" Kei asked as his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"It must be little Opiumella." His brother Kazumi replied. His own lip curled in distaste.

"Ryuichi, must you spend so much time in the opium dens?" Shuu sighed as he eyes his stepson. "There are many other things that you could be doing."

"Like laundry." Kei said.

"Cleaning the stalls in the stable." Kazumi added.

"Cooking, dusting. Cleaning our bedrooms." Shuu reminded his stepson.

"Sorry stepmother. I'll get on those right away." Ryuichi turned and left the library, where he had intended to read some of his father's notes about opium.

"Don't forget the chamberpots Opiumella." Called Kazumi.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

"Oh look at this!" Exclaimed Shuu as he read through the day's mail.

"Whatever has you so excited mother?" Kei asked as he approached Shuu's chair. Kazumi following silently.

"The king is hosting a ball to find Prince Akihito's one true love."

"True love? What a crock of horse shit. Who knew that the royal family was filled with such fools?" Kei scoffed.

"But think of the possibilities my dear sons. One of us could ensnare the Prince and trick him to the alter. We could become royalty." Shuu grinned.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi grinned as he made his way from his attic room down to the entrance hall. It was the night of the ball. Though his stepmother and brothers had not informed him of the ball, one of the other servants had. He had been surprised that he could attend the ball but it had been mentioned for everyone at the castle. Servants included.

Tonight, Asami was dressed in his finest suit. All handmade by himself in his spare time. It was made of the dark blue silk he had bought from the suit maker weeks ago when he came to dress his stepmother and brothers. The dress shirt was made from the extra material left from Kei's red velvet suit. His shoes were made from the cast off leather from Kazumi's boots and gloves.

"Just where do you think that you are going Ryuichi?"

"To the ball, stepmother."

"Oh?"

"The invitation was for everyone."

"And you think that means that you can go, Ryuichi." Shuu chuckled without any real amusement." No, my dear boy."

Shuu raised his tacky cane high. He brought it down upon his stepson's head. Knocking Ryuichi unconscious. "As if I would allow my sons and I to be seen with you."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi rose to his feet, his head still throbbing. Looking around, he saw that he was alone. Everyone having left long before for the ball. As be became more clear headed, he noticed that his suit and shoes had been ripped apart. All his hard work gone to waste.

Sighing, he headed into the library. All he had wanted was a single night of fun. He should have known better. His stepmother and brothers were all about denying him. He had never attended a ball, but he had heard all about them and how wonderful they were from his stepmother and brothers.

Asami pulled out his favorite bottle of whisky, the same whisky that had been his father's favorite. He had hidden it some years ago, so that Kei would be unable to get his grubby, drunken hands on it. Pouring himself a generous amount of the whisky, he settled onto the love seat before the cold fireplace. He thought about his past and was suddenly gripped by anger.

As a child not much more than a babe, he had not known better. Had not understood the abuse he was being submitted to. He was no longer blinded by Shuu's beauty. He was fully aware of the true darkness that lay inside the older man. He now often wondered about his father and his unexpected death.

How had the Duke fallen for someone like Shuu? Ryuichi sighed again and closed his eyes. It was his fault. He knew it. If not for him and his desire for a mother and siblings, Duke Feilong never would have married Shuu.

A light, pretty tinkling sounded inside the library. Ryuichi's eyes snapped open. There, standing just before him was a fairy.

The fairy was tall and rather muscular. The fairy had long blond hair and emerald green eyes. The fairy's clothing was made of the thinnest, finest fabric and the pink dress left nothing to the imagination.

"Hello."Ryuichi said hesitantly.

"Hello, Ryuichi. I am your fairy godmother, Mikhail."

"Ummm…Why are you here?"

"To help you silly. Such a fine and handsome gentleman should not be left alone when a grand ball is about."

Mikhail shook his bottom and pink fairy dust fell around Ryuichi. The library disappeared and in its place was the royal palace.

"Be back by midnight, my sexy one." Mikhail whispered to him.

He looked down at himself and saw a black tux complete with tails. He looked good. Smirking, Ryuichi headed inside the place an on to the ball.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Prince Akihito was board. The ball had begun two hours ago and since than, many people had come forward to pay their respects to his father and me him. Or so they said. Truth was, they were just trying to entice him into marriage. As if.

Tired of it all, Prince Akihito snuck off. He went to the hidden passage where he had hidden some clothing earlier. He reemerged dressed as a common peasant. He was now free to party the night away.

He was just about to hit the dance floor when his attention was drawn to the entree. There stood the most beautiful an he had ever seen. Tall and muscular with drool worthy shoulders. His hair was the color of a raven's wing and slicked back. A few rogue strands fell forward over the man's eyes.

Prince Akihito wasted no time in racing to the man's side. Bowing, he asked; "May I have this dance?"

The man smirked and took his hand. Prince Akihito's world felt like it had fallen away. People faded and it was only the two of them. It was like a fairy tale. They danced together song after song. As they danced, they slowly made their way outside and into the garden.

The handsome man backed the Prince up against a garden wall. Slowly, with deft hands, he removed the clothing from Akihito's boy. Akihito gasped as the night's chill settled over his skin.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." The man's voice was deep and seductive. Akihito shivered for an entirely different reason.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lips meshed. Tongues dueled. Teeth bit.

Large hands caressed bare flesh. Akihito moaned into the man's mouth as the hands moved to the valley between his butt cheeks. Fingers pushed against his untried rosebud. Akihito stiffened I fear.

"You've never done this before?"

Akihito shook his head no.

The man pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. He the spun the prince around and bent him over at the waist. Hands firmly pressed against the wall. Bending, the man parted Akihito's bottomless and buried his face between those plump, round cheeks.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Akihito shivered in fear and anticipation as he took in the sight of his partner's manhood. It was huge, a horse would be jealous. He spread his legs wide as his partner did in between them. After bringing Akihito to orgasm with his mouth at his ass, his partner had laid him down upon the bench before the fountain.

His heart beating heavily inside his chest, Akihito wrapped his arms and legs around his partner. He tried to remain relaxed as the man entered him, but was just so big! He was stretch Akihito painfully wide.

The man halted. He pressed kisses to Akihito's face and ran his hands along tense flesh. Once Akihito was relaxed again, the man thrust his length into him in one single push of his his.

Akihito's ass turned and he tried to push the man away. It hurt so much! The man pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. Whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The boy's body relaxed around him. Pulling slowly out, Ryuichi watched his tiny lover for any signs of more pain. Finding nothing, Ryuichi thrust back into his unknown lover's body.

"Ahh…mmm, so good."

Ryuichi smirked at his lover's words.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The palace's clock struck midnight high above them in its tower. Ryuichi jolted awake. He looked at his tiny lover, so beautiful in the light of the moon. Knowing he could stay no longer, Ryuichi gathered his things and redressed his still sleeping lover. With one last caress, Ryuichi was gone.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Morning was not a happy sight for Ryuichi. He groaned as he heard the bells indicating his stepmother and brothers were up and in the breakfast room. Quickly he bathed and dressed.

When he arrived at the breakfast room; Shuu, Kei and Kazumi looked smug.

"Poor little Opiumella." Kazumi laughed as he shoved Ryuichi onto the floor.

"Yes. Poor little Opiumella. Missing such a wonderful ball. Missing out on meeting the prince." Kei kicked Ryuichi in the ribs.

Their cruelty didn't bother him this day. They may have good memories of the ball, but he held a far more precious memory. His tiny lover.

"Did you know that the prince disappeared from the ball?" Kei asked his mother and brother.

"I had heard that, yes. I wonder what he could have been doing. I didn't get a single dance because of that." Shuu pouted.

"I heard that the prince had run off with some man. And dressed as a commoner no less." Kazumi announced.

Ryuichi halted at the news. It couldn't be, could it?

"What did the man look like?" Shuu asked.

"Tall with dark slicked back hair it is said that he wore a black tux with tails."

It was! Ryuichi smirked. He had not only danced with the prince, he had taken the prince's virginity.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The kingdom was all abuzz with the news. Prince Akihito was with child. Apparently the young prince had snuck off with an unknown man and had set with him, the night of the ball. Everyone was speculating about who the mysterious man was.

When Ryuichi learned of the pregnancy, he wrote a letter to the king. Announcing who he was and what he had done at the ball. He sent it out. Unaware that his stepmother was watching him.

Shuu intercepted the letter. Reading it, he became angry. He tore the letter apart, rendering Ryuichi's confession nonexistent. And leaving Ryuichi wondering why no one replied.

With no one coming forward and the prince's pregnancy advancing, the king ordered a search of all the men in the kingdom. Weeks passed with no end in sight. Ryuichi knew of the search and tried to send another letter. Only this time Shuu stoped him.

Shuu grabbed the letter from Ryuichi's hands. He tore it apart as Kei and Kazumi took pleasure in beating Ryuichi. Hours later, when his brothers had board of their abuse, Ryuichi was tossed into the caller and locked away.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The day finally came when the royal investigators came to the Duke if Opium's castle. Shuu, Kei and Kazumi wanted in their best clothing. They were shocked to see the king and prince themselves as part of the investigation. Standing, the three men bowed deeply.

A man dressed in a royal blue suit stepped forward. "I'll need each of you to open your mouth so we can take a cheek swab."Shuu,

Kei and Kazumi did as told.

Curious, Kei asked; "Why the swabs?"

"To compare DNA samples to the semen left behind at the scene of love making."

"Now if all of you would drop your pants." King Kou spoke in a commanding voice. "We must examine your manhoods."

Feeling unsure; Kei, Kazumi and Shuu dropped their pants.

"Well son, do any of them look familiar?" King Kou asked.

Prince Akihito sighed. "No. Its not them. They are all obviously lacking in the dick department."

Suddenly loud banging could be heard beneath the castle. The investigators, king and prince looked confused. However, Prince Akihito's confusion turned to curiosity when he noticed the looks of worry on Shuu, Kei and Kazumi's faces.

The loud banging ended in a thunderous crash. Heavy feet fell against stairs and floor. Then a tall man covered in dirt and from with dark hair appeared at the doorway.

Akihito recognized the man instantly. With a cry of joy he ran (waddled) to the man and threw himself (stumbled) into his arms. The man caught him in a tight embrace and held him close.

"It's you." Akihito breathed.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to come forward."

"Its okay." Akihito pressed kisses to the man's face.

"Akihito?"

"Its him papa."

Enraged, Shuu rushed the man holding the DNA sample kit. He managed to smash them and the tester machine. However, Advisor Takato was no push over. He smashed his fist into Shuu's face, dropping the false blond to the floor.

"Crap, now how do we find out if this is the right man?" King Kou worried.

"Papa! I said it was him."

"I know, but I still want proper confirmation. Young man, drop your pants."

Ryuichi didn't hesitate. He dropped his pants with a knowing smirk on his lips. Gasps sounded around the room.

"Well now," King Kou couldn't take his eyes off of what had just been revealed. "Its now wonder my son couldn't walk for a week."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi, now in his rightful place as the Duke of Opium, and Prince Akihito were married. It was a lovely event, filled with only the closest of companions.

Ryuichi wore a deep purple suit as fitting his place as Duke of Opium. His hair was slicked back fashionably with a few rogue strands falling over his eyes.

Prince Akihito wore a shear gossamer purple dress to match Ryuichi's suit. It was also the only comfortable clothing for his eight month pregnant belly.

While Ryuichi and Akihito were married; Shuu, Kei and Kazumi were taken to the palace dungeons family. Where they were quietly executed for their crimes against both the royal family, interfering with the royal investigation and preventing Ryuichi coming forward. As well as for preventing the real Duke of Opium taking his place. It had also been discovered that the previous Duke had been murdered by his own wife, Shuu. With a well placed poison.

Ryuichi and Akihito took residence up at the Opium Castle, Ryuichi's home. Nine months to the day of the ball, Prince Akihito gave birth to four happy, healthy boys. They all had their father's dark, raven hair and their mother's stormy seas eyes and fair skin.

Ryuichi and Akihito named their sons: Ryuji, Akio, Shinji, and Mikhail (after Ryuichi's fairy godmother).

Just like a fairy tale, Ryuichi the Duke of Opium and Prince Akihito lived happily ever after. With a shit ton of more kids. Seriously, Ryuichi and Akihito were like rabbits.


End file.
